


White Lily (cover)

by tracionn



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to IAmNotOneOfThem’s 00Q AU story  White Lily.<br/>Quote her summary:</p>
<p>"People seemed to find their soul mates everywhere these days, on the street, at work, they bumped into them or never met them at all. James met his in the form of a skinny, little boy covered in blood in the corner of a dirty room, a tiny boy who did not speak and call himself Q.</p>
<p> Nobody had warned James that raising a boy wasn't easy, and that waiting for him to get old enough would be this hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lily (cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmNotOneOfThem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [White Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689899) by [IAmNotOneOfThem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/pseuds/IAmNotOneOfThem). 



> Dedicated to IAmNotOneOfThem’s 00Q AU story White Lily, meant as a cover.
> 
> (Since the tags state already it’s a James Bond/Q story, I hope/think this is no spoiler.)
> 
> I love the premise, and love her writing.


End file.
